dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
3 Simple Doods and 1 Simple Doodette
and sexual content}} 3 Simple Doods and 1 Simple Doodette is an American 3D adult computer-animated comedy film based on Z-Doodler's comic series 3 Simple Doods on DeviantArt. Produced by VerniX Animation Studios, Glass Ball Productions, Adamation Studios, Inc., and Fuzzy Door Productions, it was directed by Taylor Grodin and Adam Katz, the creators of Inanimate Insanity, and Seth MacFarlane, the creator of Family Guy, American Dad, The Cleveland Show and Ted, and produced by Michael Wildshill, David X. Cohen, ZeroToons, Seth MacFarlane, and Adam Katz. The series creator Z-Doodler wrote the screenplay for the film. Josh Gad, Andy Samberg and Zac Efron starred as the main protagonists Ted, Chris and Aiden and Alex Borstein starred as Sam, the newest member and "doodette" of the group. In this film, Ted, Chris and Aiden meet a new girl named Sam. But with that, they will have to think about what to do on their own "R-rated adventure". The film was released on February 3, 2017, by 20th Century Fox and has grossed $219 million worldwide. A sequel, titled 3 Simple Doods 2, is announced to be released on April 17, 2020. Plot Coming soon! Cast *Josh Gad as Ted *Andy Samberg as Chris *Zac Efron as Aiden *Alex Borstein as Sam *Cameron Murphy as Announcer/Narrator *Seth MacFarlane as Murray *Frank Welker as Mr. Foofy, Chris' pet cat *Jake Johnson as Chu Chu, a skeleton *Elizabeth Banks as TBA *Kristen Schaal as Jane, Ted's mom *Will Arnett as Michael, Ted's dad *Microsoft Sam as himself *Microsoft Mike as himself *Microsoft Mary as herself *Microsoft Anna as herself *LH Michael as himself *LH Michelle as herself *Danny Mann as Radar Overseer Scotty *David Herman as Jimmy *Jack Angel as Hank *Mark Katz as Larry, a character made by Max Andrew for his series, Logo Intro Bloopers **Mark Katz also voices Officer Flanigan, the current security officer for TBA *Rob Paulsen as Guy the Shield Guy, Scotty's twin brother *Fred Tatasciore as Harvey Zilth, the current news reporter for TBA *Tom Kenny as Sidney, a Jew who is different from Scotty and Guy *Mona Marshall as Beulah Anne Grant, Scotty's wife *Tress MacNeille as Abigail Nicole Johnson, Beulah's best friend *John DiMaggio as the Police Officer *Max Andrew as a child *Mike Henry as a gay guy Production Development and casting On November 17, 2014, it was announced that Geo LTD. Animation had acquired the rights to produce an animated film, via VerniX Animation Studios to make Z-Doodler's comic strip series Kid n Teenagers, which was first published on August 3, 2014 on DeviantArt, with the creator Z-Doodler writing the script for the screenplay and Taylor Grodin and Adam Katz, the creators of Inanimate Insanity, directing the film along with Michael Wildshill producing it. In February 2015, it was confirmed that the film would be based on 3 Simple Doods, an alternate version of Kid n Teenagers. It was also announced that David X. Cohen, who previously worked on Futurama, is on board to co-produce the film with Wildshill, ZeroToons who is a user from Hentai Foundry and the creator of the "Family Guy Lois Griffin Dress Up" game, and Seth MacFarlane who is the creator of Family Guy, American Dad, and Ted. On May 21, 2015, Adam Katz tweeted on his Twitter account that he would co-direct and co-produce the film, now titled 3 Simple Doods and 1 Simple Doodette, along with Seth MacFarlane. In August 2015, Josh Gad, Andy Samberg, Zac Efron, and Alex Borstein were cast as Ted, Chris, Aiden, and Sam, the main protagonists. In March 2016, Kristen Schaal, Elizabeth Banks, and Will Arnett joined the cast for the film. The Adventures of Steel & Space and Cameron Murphy's Adventures in GoAnimate creator Cameron Murphy will also play a part in the film as the announcer/narrator. Rating The film was originally going to be rated PG-13, but ZeroToons and Z-Doodler felt that the film was actually made for adults that are 18 or older, so that means it's not going to be made for children whose ages are 17 and under due to most of the adult content such as sex & nudity, porn, violence, gore, blood, and even foul language. So, Z-Doodler edited the film to make it a lot more adult-friendly, so that way, children under 17 cannot see it due to the adult content that is shown in that film, unless they are accompanied by a parent or guardian. The film's rating was later changed from PG-13 to R after the editing is completed. The film's original version, which is the final cut, is rated R while the director's cut version is rated NC-17. Editing and censorship Coming soon! Music On April 17, 2016, it was announced that Mark Mothersbaugh would score the film. Release The film was initially scheduled to be released on December 16, 2016, but was pushed back to February 3, 2017. Normally, Universal Pictures distributed most of VerniX Animation Studios' films, but not for this film. It was distributed by 20th Century Fox instead. Marketing A teaser trailer for the film was released in May 2016. A theatrical trailer was released on August 12, 2016 with Sausage Party. Reception Box office Coming soon! Critical response Coming soon! Transcript Main transcript To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailer transcript To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Sequel On February 10, 2017, a sequel to the film, titled 3 Simple Doods 2, is scheduled to be released on April 17, 2020. Category:Films Category:Films directed by Taylor Grodin Category:2017 Category:2010s Category:Animated films Category:Computer animated films Category:VerniX Animation Studios films Category:Glass Ball Productions films Category:3 Simple Doods and 1 Simple Doodette Category:Adult animation Category:Adult movies Category:Adult animated films Category:20th Century Fox films